The Ultimate Price
by Fawkes393
Summary: The numbers of the Order of the Phoenix are dwindling. People live in terror of what Voldemort and his Death Eaters might do to them. Harry, Ron and Hermione are now in the Order and are helping bring Voldemort down. But now Voldemort has a new plan, a pl
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

The Ultimate Price

Chapter 1: A new beginning

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting around the kitchen table of number twelve, Grimmauld Place; scarcely daring to believe they were there. They were now fully-fledged members of the Order of the Phoenix. Although they were only in their seventh year at Hogwarts and shouldn't really be in the Order, necessity took over from what should be happening. Harry looked at Hermione and could tell that she, like him, was remembering all the people who used to be in the Order and why they were in it now. Harry thought he saw a silent tear slide down her cheek but he couldn't be sure.

Ron seeing the expression on their faces, looked confused, even slightly angry. He looked angry a lot now ever since Lucius Malfoy, one of Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters, had killed his brothers Percy, Charlie and Bill. Harry knew that Ron felt guilty about this after all, it had been their fault. Voldemort did it to teach them a lesson. To prove that no matter what they did to him he would do something ten fold worse back to them and those they hold dear. Harry tried to stop Ron blaming himself. But found it hard as in the back of his mind he knew that if he, Ron and Hermione hadn't thwarted Voldemort's plans to turn Professors McGonagall and Snape into Death Eaters then Voldemort wouldn't have had to prove to them that they could still be hurt. That was another reason why they were in the Order. They had saved both McGonagall's and Snape's lives. But Voldemort already thought that Snape was loyal to him so they may not have saved Snape's life. But if Harry hadn't had that dream it could all have turned out differently.

Harry looked backed at Ron and Hermione. Hermione was now crying outright and it was obvious that Ron was fighting back tears too.

'It's okay you two. Everything will be fine,' Harry said comfortingly.

'What exactly is _ok_?' Ron choked out. 'You-Know-Who is winning this war. Everyone who is in the Order is slowing being murdered. And everything's going to be fine is it?'

Harry looked at Ron in shock. He knew Ron was right they were all dying that's why there were only ten people, not including themselves, left in the Order. But just giving up like that wasn't the Ron Harry knew.

'Ron, I know things are tough. But if we start fighting amongst ourselves we will definitely lose this war. I know we have suffered major losses. But if we dwell on those we will never defeat Voldemort and bring people out of their terrified stupor.' Hermione nodded in agreement wiping the tears out of her eyes with a fierce certainty.

'We can win this but only if we stick together,' Hermione said with such certainty that Ron looked amazed. He slowly nodded.

'I'm sorry, mate,' Ron told Harry. Harry was just about to reply when the rest of the Order entered the room, Harry starting counting who was there. He did it all the time now just to make sure no one else had died. Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George Weasly, Hagrid, Mad eye Moody, a rather haggard looking McGonagall and of course Snape looking as cool as ever. And that was it that was the defence against Voldemort as well as a few more teachers from Hogwarts. Most the members had either been killed or had decided to take a more neutral approach to Voldemort's threat. Dumbledore swept to the front of the room. Everyone turned to look at him.

'As you all know, Voldemort's numbers are swelling while ours are dwindling,' Dumbledore began. 'But even though there is so few of us here that does not mean that no one else out there are willing to help us fight against Voldemort. So with that in mind, let us start the meeting. Harry, have you had anymore dreams?' All eyes turned to Harry.

'No, I haven't, I also haven't been able to feel his mood recently. I don't know why. But I think he's blocking me.' Harry began.

'What do you mean blocking you? He doesn't know you see him in your dreams does he?' George inquired.

'After my last dream,' Harry looked significantly at McGonagall and Snape. 'He seems to have realised that we can get information like that from him. So he had taken steps to stop me from doing it.' Harry finished.

'That is indeed inconvenient,' Dumbledore stated. He sighed. Harry began studying him. Since the war started Dumbledore's age had become very apparent to everybody. He was tired and looked ready to drop at any moment. Dumbledore seemed to have noticed Harry staring at him and cleared his throat. 'Well, be that as it may, we still know a great deal about Voldemort. Severus do you have anything new to report?'

'Actually, headmaster, I don't. The Dark Lord isn't planning anything new. Although I believe he is getting ready for either a major attack or a huge spell. But he hasn't told me or any of his other Death Eaters. At the moment he has just ordered us to recruit more Death Eaters,' Snape told Dumbledore.

'This is strange. Since Voldemort has been back he has never had a plan he has not shared with at least one of his Death Eaters, normally you, Severus. The only time he hasn't it has…' Dumbledore trailed off. He appeared to be lost in his thoughts. And by the looks of it his thoughts troubled him. 'I'm sorry. Please continue the meeting without me.' And without another word or looking at any of them he swept majestically out of the room.

'What was that about,' Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

'I don't know but whatever it was it can't be good,' Hermione replied with distinct fear in her voice.

'Well everyone. Has anyone got anything new to report or suggest?' Mrs Weasley asked with the air of someone desperately trying to cover something up. She knows, Harry thought. Everyone just stared at her it was obvious that no one had any idea of what to do next. They were supposed to be getting new orders from Dumbledore that day. 'No one? Well, in that case I suppose we should call it a day. Dinner will be served shortly for those who wish to stay,' Mrs Weasley told them with a slightly defeatist tone in her voice.

'Actually Molly, could I just say something before everyone goes,' Professor McGonagall said making everyone jump. 'I would just like to take this opportunity to thank Harry, Ron and Hermione.' The three of them looked up at her in shock. 'If it wasn't for you three I would almost certainly be dead, probably Severus as well. So thank you,' she finished somewhat lamely. Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at her blankly.

'It's all right, Professor. You would have helped us wouldn't you?' Hermione finally said. McGonagall smiled at them, tears shining in her eyes. Snape didn't say anything all the while McGonagall was thanking them, but then in an extremely unexpected move. He shook all of their hands.

'Yes, thank you,' Snape told them quietly. With that he turned around and swept out the room.

'Gods, if Snape can thank us then maybe we have a chance to win after all,' Ron said in shock.

'That's the spirit, Ron. But I wouldn't expect any thing like that to ever happen again,' Fred said seriously.

Everyone was chatting happily and had started eating, so no one noticed when Harry collapse to the floor, clutching his scar.

A/N

Ok, this was rubbish but if anyone is even romotely interested in carrying on reading it, review and I will post the next chapter (which is a bit more exciting). That's all I have to say so please review


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything connected with it. I just wish I did.

Summary: The numbers of the Order of the Phoenix are dwindling. People live in terror of what Voldemort and his Death Eaters might do to them. Harry, Ron and Hermione are now in the Order and are helping bring Voldemort down. But now Voldemort has a new plan, a plan that could end the world as wizards know it.

A/N

Wow. I can't believe people reviewed. So as promised here is the next the chapter. I'd just like to say thanks to my reviewers and answer anything you may have said in your reviews so here it goes…

DannysGirlForever: Thank you

Allissimo: Yeah I did write this before the sixth book came out and I didn't want to change my plot to fix the sixth book so it is based after OOTP

Hawk of Endymion: You know people too wrapped up in their own things to notice others in trouble. Anyaway that is all part of a whole part of my story as you may notice from the end of this chapter.

Okay enough of my ramblings. Here is my next chapter.

Chapter 2: Harry's Pain

'Arrgh!' The pain was blinding Harry. He felt as though someone was trying to split his head in two with a meat cleaver. Harry was rolling around on the floor. He couldn't breathe for the pain emulating from his scar. Then just when he thought he could take no more of the pain. It stopped. He lay on the floor panting, letting the room come back into focus.

'Harry? Harry? Are you all right?' Hermione asked the fear showing in voice.

'I'm fine,' Harry replied shakily. He looked around the room. Everyone was looking at him. Most looked worried. But some looked expectant, as though Harry was going to tell them something vital. Something that could finally end the war.

'Harry, what happened?' Mr Weasley asked kindly.

'I'm not sure,' Harry replied truthfully. As Harry continued to look around the room, he noticed Snape had returned. Harry thought he looked mildly concerned but Harry wouldn't have put money on it.

'Harry. Drink this,' Mrs Weasley urged him, while pressing a glass of water into his hands. Harry sat on the floor and drank the water gratefully, while trying to figure out what had just happened to him.

'Voldemort's very happy,' Harry blurted out. 'His plan is coming together. And…and he wants us to know it.' Everyone stared blankly at each other.

'What plan?' Ron asked.

'I don't know,' Harry replied with the frustration showing clearly in his voice. 'I only know that his plan is working because he wants me too.' Hermione was clearly distressed by what Harry was saying. Harry wanted to comfort her. To tell her everything would work out. But all he could manage was a rather weak smile. Harry rubbed his scar trying to get rid of the last of the prickly sensation.

'We need to discover Voldemort's plans and stop them immediately. Severus, you're our only hope. Do you think you can get Voldemort to tell you?' McGonagall asked Snape in her normal brisk tone.

'I will try my best. But the Dark Lord seems to be keeping his plans to himself. At least for the moment.' And with that he swept out of the room and they heard the door close with a snap. Harry realised he was still sitting on the floor and tried to get to his feet. He knees were very unstable and he had to hold onto one of the chairs to stop himself from falling back down. Hermione was still looking at him with genuine concern in her eyes.

'Harry. You need to go back to school tomorrow. Do you think you'll be up to it?' Mr. Weasley asked. Harry nodded slowly. He needed to be back at Hogwarts for the first day of term, especially as he was now Head Boy.

'You should go to bed now. Get up your energy back up for tomorrow,' Mrs Weasley told him. 'Fred, George. Help Harry upstairs to his room.' Fred and George obediently each took one of Harry's arms and began to help him get to his room. It was hard work. Harry's legs seemed to have stopped working altogether now and Fred and George were practically carrying him.

'Shit, it's a good thing your not fat Harry, otherwise we would never be able to get you up these stairs,' George told Harry. Harry muttered something that sounded vaguely like, 'Thanks'. They continued their slow journey to Harry's room. Fred let go of Harry to open the bedroom door and George nearly collapsed under Harry's dead weight.

'You're a really strong person. I know you can defeat Voldemort,' Fred said suddenly as they placed Harry's nearly limp form on his bed. 'Get some rest mate.'

Harry placed his head on the pillow and tried to get to sleep.

When Fred and George re-entered the kitchen, they were all waiting for them.

'As you all saw, Voldemort can now make Harry feel what he wants him to, when he wants him to,' Mad Eye told them. 'So I think you all know we have to do. We need to get all the people who left the Order to come back. Starting with Remus Lupin. Harry is going to need a lot more protection until he and the rest of us are ready for the final battle. Agreed?' Everyone nodded. 'Good. Then let's all go to bed. Oh, and as usual no one tell Harry he would only feel we didn't have faith in him.' Everyone filed out some leaving Grimmauld Place, some going upstairs to their bed rooms.

Harry lay in his bed, desperate for sleep to come. 'Let sleep come so all the pain he was feeling would leave at least for a while,' he thought desperately.

_Harry could hear laughter. He recognised it. It was the same laughter that haunted his dreams every night since that night in the graveyard. Instantly Harry jumped out of bed if Voldemort was here then they were all in danger. He walked slowly towards the sound, very aware of his own breathing. That's when he heard it. The whimpering. Harry started to run. Someone was in trouble! Harry's heart was thumping incredibly fast, somewhere in his throat. If someone else died because he didn't run fast enough, he would never forgive himself. 'No,' he thought desperately, 'enough people have died already no one else can die. It isn't fair why should those who are good, kind and strong be punished like this.' He didn't know where he was running to and he realised that he had no idea where the whimpering was coming from. It seemed to be coming from all around him. He stopped and started listening intently. He could still hear the whimpering but he couldn't pin point a specific place it was coming from. In the back of Harry's mind he knew that he wouldn't be able to save the person. The whimpering was getting louder, it was almost a scream now, a scream of pure pain._

'_Harry,' a voice whispered. The voice seemed to be coming from the walls themselves._

'_Harry. Over here.' Harry recognised the voice now it was Voldemort and he was mocking him. 'Harry.' Harry found himself in front of a door he had never seen before. 'Open the door.' The voice told Harry. He stretched out his hand. His hand closed around the door handle. It was cold. He had started to pull the door handle door down, when…_

'Arrgh!' For the second time that night his head felt like someone had hit him with a large metal mallet. His hands shot up to the source of the pain, his scar. He closed his eyes against the pain trying to stop the tears from coming.

After about ten minutes of unbearable pain, Harry found he could sit up. Harry continued to rub his scar wishing the pain would disappear. Suddenly Harry remembered his dream. He had dreamt about Voldemort! But was it something Voldemort wanted him to see or something he didn't want him to see. If Voldemort didn't want him to see it there was a chance that he might find out what Voldemort is planning. Just as Harry was pondering this he heard something he never wanted to hear.

'Harry! Help me! Please, HARRY!' Hermione was in trouble. A/N 

Good, bad or please stop now? Let me know and any ideas of how you think the story should go let me know. Also if anyone fancies beta-ing this it would be greatly appreciated, email me if you are interested.

Until next time

Jen


End file.
